


give me a kiss to build a dream on

by lost_n_stereo



Series: it must've been some kind of kiss [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Matchmaker Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake does not get nervous around women.</p><p>He’s not trying to be conceited or anything; it’s just sort of a fact. Usually if he sees a pretty girl, whether it’s at a bar or wherever, he can strike up a conversation that ends with her smiling and a number in his phone. Not that he does that particularly often, what with school and work, but on the occasions that it does happen?</p><p>Yeah, he’s got game.</p><p>So that’s why it’s a little of a shock to him when he meets Clarke Griffin and can’t string a full sentence together to save his life, let alone ask her out on a date. </p><p>Kiss meme #10 - A shy kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a kiss to build a dream on

Bellamy Blake does not get nervous around women.

He’s not trying to be conceited or anything; it’s just sort of a fact. Usually if he sees a pretty girl, whether it’s at a bar or wherever, he can strike up a conversation that ends with her smiling and a number in his phone. Not that he does that particularly often, what with school and work, but on the occasions that it does happen?

Yeah, he’s got game.

So that’s why it’s a little of a shock to him when he meets Clarke Griffin and can’t string a full sentence together to save his life, let alone ask her out on a date.

She’s friends with his little sister, which should probably be reason one to just let it go, but she’s so fucking pretty that he forgets to care how pissed Octavia will be if he asks Clarke out. And he’s pretty sure Octavia would be less than thrilled considering the fact that when he dated and then broke up with Roma she never spoke to Octavia again. Totally not his fault but his sister obviously didn’t see it that way.

“What are you staring at?”

Miller’s annoyed voice cuts through his daydream about asking Clarke out on a date, her smiling up at him through her lashes and telling him it’s about time he asked her. Bellamy rolls his eyes before taking a pull from his beer.

“Nothing,” he says nonchalantly which makes Miller roll his eyes in return.

“You’re a shitty liar,” his best friend says. “Who is she?”

Bellamy forces a blank expression, keeping his eyes on anything but Clarke but Miller is freakishly in tune with his crushes and starts nodding immediately.

“It’s O’s new friend, isn’t it? Oooh, she’s gonna be so mad at you!”

Bellamy scoffs as he picks the label off his bottle absently. “You’re an idiot. There’s no girl.”

It’s then that Clarke and Octavia see them and he groans inwardly when Clarke’s smile widens, a burst of sunlight in the dark bar. He’s so fucking screwed.

“Hey losers,” Octavia says brightly as they grab stools to pull up to their table. “What are we drinking?”

“Stellas, get your own,” Miller says with a smile and Octavia sticks her tongue out at him. “Lincoln’s working tonight. You should go say hi.”

Bellamy reaches over to punch his friend in the arm. “Stop trying to set my sister up, it’s creepy.”

He still hasn’t said anything to Clarke, who’s watching their exchanges with fond amusement. She hasn’t been part of their group long, he’s only met her a few times before tonight, and she looks so fucking good in a white dress that stands out on the tan she got over the summer.

“Hey,” she says when she catches his eye and he flushes immediately. “How was your summer?”

“Uh…good, I guess. Yeah, it was good.”

Miller looks at him with raised eyebrows and Bellamy kicks him under the table. The last thing he needs in his life is Miller making a big deal about Bellamy being tongue tied around a girl. His best friend is a lot of things, subtle isn’t one of them.

“That’s good,” Clarke says and Miller snorts into his glass. Bellamy shoots him a look but Clarke doesn’t notice, just starts a conversation with Octavia about one of their shared professors.

Bellamy excuses himself to go to the bathroom an hour into the night and Miller follows much to Bellamy’s dismay.

“You know going to the bathroom together is a chick thing right?” Bellamy deadpans as he stares into the dirty bathroom mirror. His glasses are a little askew and his hair is perpetually messy but he’s not drunk and stumbling so he counts that as a win.

“You like Clarke,” Miller sing songs instead of a response and Bellamy stiffens. “And you’ve got the yips, it’s hilarious.”

“Fuck you,” Bellamy says without heat. “I don’t have the yips.”

His friend just claps him on the back with a wide grin before heading into one of the stalls.

It doesn’t take long for Octavia to ditch them to hang out with Lincoln and Miller winks at Bellamy when he gets a text and tells them his boyfriend is off work and wants him home immediately.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us,” Clarke says with a little smile as she watches Miller go. “He’s not exactly subtle, is he?”

Bellamy almost chokes on his beer. “Wha…what do you mean?”

Clarke looks at him like he’s kind of an idiot and really, she’s not totally off base. “Miller, obviously. He’s been trying to get you to hit on me all night.”

Bellamy flushes. “Noticed that, did you?”

“Yeah,” she laughs. “It was kind of hard to miss.”

“Sorry about that,” he says because he honestly is. Miller is on his shit list if any of this made her uncomfortable but she’s smiling so he thinks it’s okay.

“I didn’t mind.”

Before he has a chance to say anything, and he’s not entirely sure he’d even know what to say, Octavia is practically running to their table and grabbing her purse.

“You can walk Clarke home, right Bell?”

She doesn’t give either of them an opportunity to argue because she’s kissing Clarke’s forehead and telling her that she’ll call her later.

“I guess things with Lincoln are working out,” Clarke grins and Bellamy rolls his eyes.

“I guess so. Should we uh…should we go?” he asks awkwardly, wanting to kick himself because this girl is knocking him so far off balance he doesn’t know how to right himself again.

Clarke nods. “Yeah, I don’t live that far though. Just a couple blocks. You don’t have to walk me back.”

Bellamy scoffs as he stands up from the table, happy that he’s not swaying at all. “There is no way in hell I’m letting you walk alone.”

“What a gentleman,” Clarke says and he leans over to help her put on her coat.

“I have my moments.”

They chat comfortably on the walk back to the apartment she shares with two of her friends. She tells him that she tried dorm living her freshman year but there was only so many things she could take and her roommate smacking her ramen every hour of the day wasn’t one of them.

“Well this is me,” she says when they reach her building. Her winter hat is pulled down over her ears and her nose is a little red from the cold. She’s fucking gorgeous.

“I should probably…” He motions for the street but she reaches for his hand.

“Or you could come inside.”

She’s staring up at him with smiling eyes and as much as he wants to follow her up those stairs there’s a bigger part of him that genuinely likes her and wants to do this right.

“I can’t,” he says and when her face falls a little he reaches up with his free hand to cup her cheek. “I didn’t say I don’t want to.”

Her eyes flutter when he leans down, tentative at first because he’s feeling shy in a way he never has before. This girl is fucking with his heart and finds that he actually likes it.

She’s soft and perfect when his lips touch hers, just gently at first and then she lets out this tiny mewling sound that makes him weak. He runs the tip of his tongue across the seam of her lips before she opens up for him and they stand like that in the cold for a few minutes before he breathlessly pulls away.

“Do you wanna go out?” he asks quickly, rushing through the words as if she’s going to say no. “Maybe dinner this week, sometime?”

“I’d love to,” she says before leaning up to give him a chaste kiss.

He leaves with his number in her phone and a smile on his face. Octavia might kick his ass for dating another one of her friends but he doesn’t mind.

He’s got a good feeling about this one.


End file.
